Praxeum
The Praxeum was a faction that wanted to rule the galaxy and gain that ability as fast and as efficiently as possible. In order to do this, a group of the most skilled minds in the galaxy at the time gathered and took place in a meeting that came to be called the First Council of the Praxeum. Founded by the Aeaolen Kicka™ and Mar "Regoram" Gore, with Sion Senova later asked to join the Praxeum Council by Lord Regoram; the Praxeum went on to conquer the galaxy within a matter of 6 years, leaving the galaxy to tremble at it's feet. The Praxeum's history is often broken up into three parts: early, middle and late. The early and middle periods consisted of the founding Praxeum Lords, Regoram, Kicka, Senova and a fourth often existed however was not a constant in the leadership. The late Praxeum was controlled by Angor, Sithis and Vexx. The late Praxeum was known as the Second Praxeum. Generic History The three men and their faction, rallying hundreds of thousands of men and women to their cause, sparked the series of events that marked the Rise and Fall of the Praxeum. The Praxeum Wars. only two years had passed and Sion Senova's personal starfighter was disabled and crashlanded mid-flight, leaving Sion in a comatose state for the duration of the war in which he was kept in a cell in the stronghold of one of the Praxeum's enemies. Details regarding Sions' recovery and escape are Unknown to anyone but the Officers at the facility or one of the other Praxeum Leaders. However, alleged rumors as to how his starfighter malfunctioned pin the blame on his fellow Praxeum Leaders or a close friend. As a result of this unfortunate occurance, under the assumption that Sion was killed in the crashlanding of his starfighter, Sion was stripped of his title of Third Praxeum Lord. Later in the war, a replacement was found for Sion. Proclaimed the Fourth Praxeum Lord, Jacen Lalonde (Lord Zeram) joins the Praxeum leaders.This proved to be a turning point in the Praxeum War for the Praxeum, as the addition of Jacen Lalonde's "Union" Army to back the forces of the Praxeum's army was responsible for many victories in the rest of the coming war. Months before the latest campaign on the galaxy, Aeaolen Kicka, a master of manipulation and trickery, entered the mind of Lok Kavar and convinced him to pledge his alleigance to the Praxeum. The Supreme Chancellor of the Republic was now their greatest ally, and gained the rank of Supreme Commander in the Praxeum Army. Praxeum Military The Praxeum Military was comprised of 2 branches, the Praxeum Army which dealt with all ground operations and protection of planets and installations across Praxeum Space, and the Praxeum Navy which dealt with all space operations, protection of planets and shipping lanes across Praxeum Space. The Praxeum Military was rather disorganized and flawed until newly named Supreme Commander Lok arrived and launched a massive reform of the military which saw the addition of a known ranking system, designation of units and establishments of fleets and other militarist organizations. The de facto leader of the military was the Praxeum Council, which was made up of however many Praxeum Lords sat on the Council at the time. The de jure leader of the Praxeum Military was at first the Praxeum Lord's themselves, but soon when Lok arrived they named him Supreme Commander of the Praxeum Military and full command was given to him, as well as full control over the military. Later on, in the Second Praxeum, the Praxeum Council decided to remove the title of Supreme Commander and instead make it High General which commanded both the Praxeum Army and Navy. Praxeum Army The Praxeum Army as it was known was divided into two branches: Praxeum Sentient Army, which was made up of species from all over the galaxy and Praxeum Droid Army, which was made up of war droids. The Praxeum Army made extensive use of battle droids, particularly the classes of B1, B2, B3 and the Droideka classes, all which saw extensive service throughout the Praxeum's reign; though outdated and sometimes considered obsolete the droids performed their duties well and were kept around for the duration of the Praxeum. The Droid Army was supported always by the Sentient Army, though many of the officers in the Sentient Army disliked the droids they worked alongside them as a sign of respect for Supreme Commander Lok's wishes. The Sentient armies saw a large portion of the combat, developing a reputation among the galaxy as The mercenaries who were professional soldiers..., Commander Lok instilled iron discipline and relatively intelligent military knowledge into each of his troops. Commander Lok had developed an intricate ranking system which made soldiers follow the chain of command and act according to set military law. The Droid armies were much more efficient and saw far more combat then the Sentient armies, which more often then not were dedicated to garrison duty. The Droid armies were comprised of millions of battle droids which were constructed in massive plants on Hypori, Geonosis and Mygeeto. The models of droids used were mostly those of the Clone Wars. Praxeum Navy The Praxeum Navy was a small, well organized battle fleet of mixed Imperial, Independent and Republic ships. Most of the ships were stolen, captured or built at the few shipyards which the Praxeum controlled. In the later stages of the Praxeum many ships were bought when Galactic Empire (Mar) begun to fall apart and many former Republic ships had left to follow Lok as he returned to the Galactic Republic. The Praxeum Navy never consisted of more then 10,000 ships which were spread across the galaxy in Praxeum strongholds which governed territories loyal to the Praxeum Lords. Economy The Praxeum Lords had appointed a pseudo-finance minister to manage all of the Praxeum's finances. The Praxeum credit had been created in order to unite the worlds under the Praxeum with a common currency, however the Praxeum credit or PC never took off, it performed quite poorly against the Imperial credit and the Republic credit. In the later years of the Praxeum, Lord Kicka appointed Marx Fornost as Finance Director, which officially handled all the Praxeum's finances. Marx quickly nationalized many of the companies under the Praxeum's control and started a rigorous transformation amongst the Praxeum credit, during the later stages of the Praxeum the PC faired well against the Imperial credit and Republic credit. Astrography The Praxeum had conquered the known galaxy, after Supreme Chancellor Lok resigned from the Galactic Republic, the Republic was leaderless and powerless, the Praxeum Lords, mainly Aeaolen debated absorbing the Galactic Republic but the plan never came to fruition. The Praxeum was virtually unchallenged in transversing the worlds within the Galactic Republic. Sources *1 - http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php? category:factions